


Trust me (I'm Not Like Him)

by PastelBlur



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Bottom Jackson, Child Choi Youngjae, Child Kim Yugyeom, Eccentric Florist BamBam, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Mpreg, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Past jinson, Single Dad!Jackson, Tags May Change, Teacher!Jaebum, asshole!jinyoung, counselor!mark, i'm sorry lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlur/pseuds/PastelBlur
Summary: Jaebum has the biggest crush on single dad Jackson. Unfortunately for him, Jackson's not so quick to trust any man who waltzes into his life.Jaebum more than wants to change that.





	1. Introduction (Some Vague Backstory)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first chaptered fic, and I'm really excited to start writing it. 
> 
> I'll try to do my best with this since this is an idea I've had for a while, so I hope I do it justice.
> 
> I'll try to update as regularly/frequently as I can, and I'll be sure to let you guys know if anything comes up.
> 
> So yeah, stick around if you're interested.

"What do you mean you can't do this?"

Jackson was currently blocking his front door, tears streaming down his face, eyes focused on his boyfriend.

His e _x-boyfriend._

"I won't be able to take care of it  b-by myself! I barely make enough to help support us! You c-can't," he exhaled a slow, shaky breath. "You can't leave me. _Please_."

The other said nothing. The room was dead silent, save for Jackson's soft sniffling. He didn't understand how the very person who had sworn to love him could do this. Could leave him, when he needs him more than ever. All because of what he was.

What was inside him....

Jackson knew he should have told him sooner, but he was too scared. There were just so few like him. And even fewer who were accepted for what they were. Jackson would have told him eventually, he was just waiting for the right time. Unfortunately, this was both the right, and worst time to tell him.

"I'm sorry." the other finally spoke up,  moving closer to Jackson, strangely clear eyes focused on his teary ones. "I love you, I do. But this..." he trailed off shaking his head, eyes closed.

"I can't do it."

And with that, he picked up his things, gently nudging a now hopeless Jackson away from the door. He opened it and walked out, not even sparing Jackson another glance. 

He didn't even say goodbye.

Jackson turned in front of the door looking back at his now dark, empty apartment. He leaned his back against to the door, slowly sliding down it until he was sat on the floor.

He was all alone now. Years of love, of comfort, of trust had just walked out of his life. A new spring of tears welled up in his eyes as he shut them, letting them stream down his face.

He inhaled and exhaled slowly, placing a hand on his stomach.

_"What are we gonna do?"_

 


	2. Time For School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fast-forward roughly 5 years from the introduction. 
> 
> Youngjae has concerns about school, and there's more vague backstory.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daaaaaaaad! Wake up, we gon’na be late!”

 

Jackson woke suddenly as a loud ball of energetic 5 year old decided to start jumping on his bed. He peeked an eye open to see that, yes, it was in fact morning and time to get up.

 

He sat up with a yawn, stretching his limbs. “Okay! Okay I'm up, I'm up.” he said chuckling and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked over at the clock beside his bed and-  _ shit, they were late.  _ It was his son's first day of first grade, and he had already forgot to set his alarm. Luckily, Youngjae was excited to start school and was prepared.

 

“Okay let's get dr- oh you're already dressed. Well, let daddy get ready super fast and I'll make you some breakfast.” Jackson said, jumping out of his bed and running to his closet.

 

“I made my own.” Youngjae said climbing off Jackson's bed, skipping over to him to tug on his arm. Jackson looked down at him, an eyebrow raised in question. “I made my own cereral and ev'ything. Come on we're laaaaaate.” he whined.

 

Jackson stared at Youngjae a beat longer and pouted. His baby was growing up too fast. Youngjae continued to try and pull him out of the room, only stopping when Jackson told him to brush his teeth so they could leave. He took that time to change and run to the kitchen to make his son's lunch.

 

…….

 

Jackson had Youngjae buckled in after making sure they had absolutely everything, and started making their way to school.

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Yes, sunshine?” Jackson replied with a quick glance in the rearview mirror. His previously excited angel looked confused, and sad all of a sudden. “What's the matter baby?” he added, returning his eyes back to the road in front of him, the school coming into view.

 

Youngjae looked down at where he had his lunchbox in his lap. “Will it really be better?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Youngjae began to play with his fingers nervously, and bite the inside of his cheek; both habits he picked up from his dad. “At the other school, the other kids di’n like me. What if they don’ like me here?”

 

Jackson tensed up slightly. They had arrived at the school and he quickly found a parking spot and got out of the car, opening Youngjae's door. He kneeled down in front of his son, taking his smaller hands into his, rubbing them reassuringly.

 

The school Youngjae had previously been enrolled into for Kindergarten was a good one; a great one in fact. Academically it was the perfect place for normal parents to send their normal children.  _ Normal.  _ According to the hushed whispers at multiple PTA meetings and school events, that was everything Jackson and a few others weren't. Apparently the parents told their kids this as well since about 2 months after school started, Youngjae began to have problems with the other children.

 

They would ignore him in class, and push him around during playtime. They even went as far as to make it seem as if he was sick, screaming and running away from him if he so much as brushed arms with them. Even the teachers - not to the same extent but still horrible - treated Youngjae as if he were beneath them. After hearing of this, Jackson immediately took him out of school and had decided to just let him officially start school his first grade year.

 

This new school was recommended to him by his friend Mark, who just so happened to be the school's counselor. He assured Jackson this school was much more accepting of their situation, and that he would personally make sure Youngjae felt welcome.

 

“Don't worry baby.” Jackson said, still holding Youngjae’s hands in his own, helping him out of the car. “I promise it'll be better. Much, much better.”

 

Youngjae didn't look convinced, still refusing to meet Jackson's eyes. “But what i-”

 

“No, hey, look at me.” Jackson said, a hand gently lifting his son's chin so he could look at him. He smiled softly “I promise, with all my heart, it will be better here. I'm sure the other kids will like you the moment they meet you. Plus, uncle Mark's nephew goes here! Maybe he can introduce you to some of his friends, hm?”

 

“Yu’yeom’s here too?” 

 

Jackson's smile grew as Youngjae's own sunbeam-like grin appeared. Youngjae and Yugyeom were best friends just like Jackson and Mark were. Now that he thinks about it, he should have enrolled youngjae here to begin with.

 

“Yep. See? Even if you don't get along with anyone too soon, you'll have him yeah?” Youngjae nodded, standing up straighter the smile plastered on his face becoming even wider.

 

Suddenly the school bells rung, signalling that class was about to start.

 

“You ready?” Jackson asked one last time as he shut Youngjae's door. 

 

Youngjae nodded as he all but started running toward the school, tiny hand still clasping Jackson's, dragging him along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you lovelies like it!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment! They're more or less my motivation.


	3. Promises

“Um, excuse me, miss?”

 

The lady behind the desk snapped her head up and put on her politest smile, “Yes, sir? How can I help you?”

 

“It's my son’s first day here,” Jackson said motioning towards Youngjae, “sorry we’re so late, but we missed orientation and I don't know where his class is.”

 

“Oh, no problem. Last name and grade?” 

 

Jackson told the women as she typed away at her computer. In less than a minute she got his information and told him the class number.

 

“Alright Mr. Wang, Youngjae will be in room 115; Mr. Im’s class.” she said with that same smile on her face. “If you just take a right at the end of the hall, it's the last class on the left.”

 

Jackson thanked her and proceeded to follow her directions, Youngjae skipping happily behind him. They had barely reached the end of the hall when Jackson's phone began to ring. He quickly took it out of his pocket and-  _ shit _ ,  _ it was his boss _ .

 

He completely forgot he was supposed to go in early today. Unfortunately he was already late getting up this morning. Plus, he had already promised Youngjae he'd bring him to school. 

 

“Hello? Yes, I’m aware. Its just that today's my kid’s first- okay. Yes. I'll be right there.” 

 

Jackson sighed and crouched down to meet a confused Youngjae. “Daddy? Wha’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, just- I'm sorry baby, that was my boss. He needs to me to go in like,” Jackson looked at his watch, “now. Right now.”

 

“But you promised.” Youngjae pouted.

 

This is probably the 15th time Jackson had to break a promise because of work. He hated himself for it everytime but he had no choice; he was doing everything himself and they needed the money. 

 

He pulled Youngjae into a hug and kissed his cheek. “I know baby, I know. I wish I could tell him no but we-”

 

“Need the money, I know daddy.” Jackson smiled sadly. “I swear I'll make it up to you. How about today I pick you up and we go get icecream? We can even go to your favorite shop.”

 

Youngjae crossed his arms and Jackson almost felt even worse until he spoke up. “I want 4 scoops this time.” he held his pinky out “And any topping I want!”

 

Jackson chuckled, wrapping his pinky around Youngjae’s. “You drive a hard bargain kid. Deal.” Like magic Youngjae's megawatt smile returned and he turned and skipped to his class waving to Jackson as he retreated back down the hall and out of school. 

 

\------

 

“You're late Wang.” 

 

Jackson bowed in apology. “Sorry sir but-”

 

“Yes, your kid, I know. Anyway, I've already put the paperwork I want you to look over on your desk. I also need you to cancel and reschedule all my appointments for tomorrow.” his boss listed several other tasks for Jackson, not even glancing at him.

 

“I'll get it done right away.” Jackson replied turning to head out.

 

“Oh, and one more thing.” Jackson turned, his hand on the doorknob. His boss was looking at him this time. “Yes?”

 

“You're an- effective assistant Wang. You manage to get your work done on time, and I didn't fire you within the first 2 weeks.” 

 

Jackson gulped.

 

His boss paused a beat longer, his eyes slowly looking Jackson's figure  up and down before back to his own work. “No more tardiness, you hear?”

 

Jackson nodded mumbling a quick “yes sir,” and leaving the office. He had to get a jump on his work if he wanted to leave on time.

  
He was going to keep his promise this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I haven't had much inspiration to write lately. 
> 
> Hope this chap is okay though!


	4. Mr. Im

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Jaebum, now the story can OFFICIALLY officially begin...

“Alright class, I think it's been a great first day don't you?” Jaebum said with a small smile on his face.

 

“Yes Mr. Im.” responded a chorus of happy, bright-eyed 5 year olds.

 

“Okay let's all gather our things and head to the playground, you guys earned it.” the children stood quickly, grabbed their bags and ran out of the door, Jaebum hurrying behind them.

 

As he was locking the door he felt a tug on his shirt. “Mr. Im?”

 

He looked down smiling sweetly.

 

“Ah, Youngjae.” he crouched down. “What's up?”

 

Youngjae cleared his throat and looked Jaebum in the eyes. “I’m sorry I was late today, daddy had to work.”

 

Jaebum chuckled. “We went over this earlier, it's okay. Matter of fact you were actually right on time. You don't have to keep apologizing. Now go play with the others.” Youngjae nodded and ran out to to the playground. 

 

Jaebum finished locking the door and hurried after them. 

 

\-------

 

“Alright everyone stay by me, if you see your parents let me know before you run off!” Jaebum announced. The class was still full of energy after their time outside. 

 

One after the other the kids were picked up until only one was left.

 

Youngjae's dad hadn't shown up yet. The poor boy already looked disheartened and it had only been 5 minutes. 

 

Jaebum placed a hand on his head a ruffled his hair reassuringly. “We’ll wait another few minutes okay? I don't leave until 5 anyway so we can wait in the classroom.”

 

When his dad still hadn't shown up, Youngjae looked like he was on the verge of tears -- another promise broken. Jaebum sighed and led him back into the classroom. 

 

“Hey, it's okay. You said your dad had work today yeah? I’m sure he’s just busy.”

 

Jaebum was erasing his whiteboard and handed Youngjae a marker. The boy looked at him confused. “I usually draw or write something nice on the board for when you guys come in the next day. Would you like to do it for me?” Youngjae wiped his eyes, and took the marker from him. 

 

“I need to step into my office for minute okay? I'll leave the door open if you need me.”

 

Jaebum retreated to his office, pulling up the blinds to keep an eye on his student. He then pulled up his information, and found Jackson's number.

 

\-------

 

Jackson was in the middle of finishing his last file when his phone rang for the 3rd time. He was so intent on finishing his work he’d ignored the previous calls. “Hello?”

 

_ “Hi, Mr. Wang? This is Youngjae's teacher.” _

 

Jackson looked at the time -- 4:45. He was supposed to pick Youngjae up almost an hour ago. Damnit. 

 

“Oh my gosh, Mr. Im. I’m so sorry, I’m at work right now and it's just been piling up I-”

 

A chuckle interrupted him on the other line.  _ “It's fine sir, take your time. I've got Youngjae in the classroom with me, helping me out. He’s a good kid. If you need I can watch him a bit longer until you're finished?” _

 

Jackson really needed to get this work done, but he  _ had  _ promised. Even though the other couldn't see it he was shaking his head. “I wouldn't want to burden you I--”

 

_ “Not at all. I’ll go ahead and watch him. You can just come pick him up when you're done. We'll be right here in the classroom.” _

 

Jackson was silent for a moment thinking it over. He had only 2 papers left but he did need to make sure they were perfect. After being late this morning that talk with his boss, he couldn't afford bad work.

 

“If- if it's not too much trouble… Thank you.” he added quietly. 

 

_ “No problem.” _ and with that they both hung up and Jackson began finishing the papers. 

 

\-------

 

Jaebum gathered his things and walked out of his office, locking it behind him. Youngjae was still hard at work; several adorable doodles strewn across the board. “So, how are we doing?” he said walking up behind Youngjae, examining his work.

 

Youngjae stepped back to let him look at board closer. “I drew my house! There's the tree with my swing, and that's me and there's daddy!” he explained all the while pointing at the cute little people. Although there was one off to the side that wasn't as detailed as the other 2. This one had a blank face with a question mark above its head.

 

Jaebum’s brow furrowed. “And who is this over here?”

 

He watched as Youngjae just stared at the figure, thinking. “I don’ know. Daddy does though. He sometimes calls daddy past bedtime. They get really angry and argue a lot; daddy don’ like to talk about it.”

 

“Ah, I see. Well--” Jaebum started but apparently the boy wasn't finished.

 

“I think he likes daddy. But daddy doesn’. He makes daddy cry.”

 

Jaebum just continued to stare at him. This was obviously something very personal and Jaebum felt he was intruding a bit; even if it was Youngjae who kept talking.

 

There was a beat of silence, save for the squeaking of the marker on the board, when a knock sounded on the door. They both turned to see a man in the doorway.

 

“Daddy!” Youngjae dropped the marker and ran up to him. The other kneeled down to hug him. 

 

“Hey sunshine.” Jackson said pecking his cheek. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

 

“S’okay, you're busy.” his angel still had that bright smile. Jackson sighed, relieved he wasn't upset. 

 

Jaebum watched them; or rather watched him. So this was Youngjae's dad. He was fairly young it looked like; possibly in his mid-twenties.

 

_ And really, really pretty. _

 

“Uh, Mr. Im?”

 

Jaebum quickly snapped out of his thoughts. “Oh u-um yes?” Jackson chuckled softly. “I was just saying thank you, for um, for watching him. You really didn't have to.” 

 

His voice was also much lovelier in person.

 

Jaebum held up a hand and shook his head. “No no, it's fine. I didn't mind at all, plus he’s a good kid.” This put a blinding smile on Jackson's face. Now he knows where Youngjae got it from. 

 

“Daddy,” said boy spoke up, tugging on Jackson's arm. “Mr. Im let me draw on his board. Wan’ see?”

 

Jackson nodded and Jaebum moved out of the way as Youngjae pulled him further into the room. Jackson looked at the board with probably the fondest look Jaebum had ever seen. The smile on his face grew even wider as Youngjae explained the picture. Jaebum couldn't help but feel his chest clench at the sight.

 

“Aw, it's great sweetie.” Jackson glanced at the unmentioned figure. “And who's that?” 

 

_ Uh oh. _

 

Jaebum's eyes widened for a second and before Youngjae could open his mouth he cleared his throat. “It's uh, just about time for me to lock up the room. The school closes in a few minutes.”

 

“Oh, sorry. Come on sunshine, we’d better go. Plus, I do think I owe somebody some ice cream.” he barely finished his sentence before Youngjae was trying to haul him out of the room, rambling about all the toppings he was going to get. 

 

Jaebum sighed in relief, smiling as he watched the two. Jackson stopped in the doorway and thanked him one more time before Youngjae yanked him into the hall.

 

Jaebum ran a hand through his hair and turned to the board. Youngjae won him over the moment he walked into class. 

 

Even though their exchange was short, it seems his dad has done the same. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this actually didn't take me long to write which means one of two things: 
> 
> 1) It's shit because it was too easy
> 
> Or
> 
> 2) It actually came out okay and I was just unknowingly motivated :")))
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr about the fic, jackbum, got7 in general or anything really: @a-pastel-blur


	5. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some 1,491 words of plot filling.

It had been a little over a month since Jaebum met Jackson. They had a few more exchanges after that, but they were way too short for Jaebum's liking and he looked for literally  _ any _ opportunity to interact with the man.

 

A nod hello when he brought Youngjae to class, and a wave goodbye when Jackson picked him up. Jaebum also stayed after school a few more times to watch Youngjae when Jackson was running a late. There had even been a parent-teacher conference day which, unfortunately for Jaebum, wasn't mandatory. The students and their parents only had to go if the child was actually having a difficult time, or if the teacher had concerns. Youngjae just so happened to be the  _ perfect  _ student, which was great but that also meant Jaebum had no reason to contact Jackson. He has no idea what's come over him but he was desperate at this point. He had to talk Jackson again. 

 

\-------

 

One day, after his student's had all been picked up, he ran down to the counselors office. Mark was usually the last one to leave the school and he really needed his friend's advice.

 

It looked like he was just about to leave, bag slung over his shoulder and the papers on his desk were stacked neatly. 

 

“Hey, you got a minute?” Jaebum asked the moment he walked in. 

 

Mark grabbed his keys and looked up. “Well I was just about to lock up but sure, what's up?”

 

“Walk with me.”

 

Jaebum explained his problem as the pair walked out of the building to their cars -- always conveniently parked next to each other. Mark hadn't said a thing the whole way, just nodding and humming along to show he was listening. Only when he knew Jaebum was finished did he speak up. “So you only had that one conversation with him which, honestly, doesn't even count as a  _ real _ conversation, and yet you can't stop thinking about him.” Jaebum nodded.

 

“I don't know why,” he leaned back against his car. “There's just something about him. I'd like to just, I don't know, take him out for coffee or something. Just get to know him, y’know?”

 

Mark stared at him for a moment. He's never seen Jaebum act like this, especially with someone he barely knew. When Jaebum looked over at him he just shrugged. “Well,” he began. “I’ve known Jackson for years and he's a good guy. Real sweet, easy to get along with. I'm sure you guys would hit it off just fine.” Jaebum quirked a brow at that.

 

“Wait, what?” Mark tilted his head in question.

 

“What, what?”

 

“You said you’ve known him for  _ years _ . We’ve been friends for quite a while, how come you've never introduced us?”

 

Mark shrugged again. “Well we all went to the school. I even mentioned him a few times back in then, but you never seemed interested. Even now I've brought him up a few times and just, nothing. Plus, he's been through some shit since then so the timing just never seemed right.” 

 

Jaebum looked at Mark incredulously. “Same school? You mean to tell me we even went to the same university? Mark what the hell.”

 

Mark nodded, his expression mirroring Jaebum's. “Uh yeah. Excuse me but it's not my fault you don't remember, chill. But just to rejog your memory, he's same Jackson I was constantly missing class for. The one who was, um…” he trailed off, looking down for a moment.

 

“Nevermind, if you don't remember, you don't remember.”

 

An awkward silence suddenly fell over the two. Jaebum waited a bit just in case Mark decided to finish his statement but he didn't. Once they both realized neither of them was going to say anything else, Jaebum cleared his throat and said his goodbyes, Mark doing the same. 

 

As he drove home however, he wracked his brain for all the times Jackson's been mentioned.

 

It wasn't until he got home, shower taken and his head resting on his pillow had it come to him.

 

\-------

 

It was during their second to last year of university. Mark, who was also his roommate at the time, had been out for a few hours. It was late at night when he finally called Jaebum to tell him where he was, panic and exhaustion clear in his voice. He'd said his friend, Jackson, was in the hospital, and that he was going to stay there with him and probably wouldn't make it to any of his classes or the dorm the next day. Or that week as it turned out. 

 

Jaebum was both concerned and very confused. So, when Mark finally came back to their shared room, he had bombarded him with questions. The elder of the two had been reluctant at first but he eventually gave in.

 

“You have to promise to keep this between us, understand?” Jaebum nodded furiously, plopping down on his bed across from Mark's.

 

Mark sighed. “Okay, how do I put this, uh,” he took a moment to think, lips pursed and hands clasped together. “Jackson was in -- labor.”

 

Mark was silent, gauging Jaebum's reaction. All Jaebum did however was raise an eyebrow as if the other had just posed one of his awful jokes. Mark sighed again, a hand running through his hair. He was so fucking tired and Jaebum was unbelievably dense.

 

“Jaebum he had a baby.”

 

The look on his roommates face made it seem as if he finally caught on and Mark's body relaxed a bit. However, he quickly realized he shouldn't give Jaebum so much credit.

 

“Ah well,” all he did was shrug slightly. “he and his girlfriend had a kid. At a bit too young an age in my opinion but, why did you need to be there?” 

 

Mark just stared at him for a moment, counting to ten mentally because he really was too tired for this. He cleared his throat and spoke slowly this time.

 

“Okay listen closely.  _ He _ had the kid.  _ Jackson _ was the one who was  _ pregnant _ .”

 

He waited for Jaebum to process all this. What he did expect was for him to take a while to answer but he what he didn't expect was for him to start laughing. Like hard, chest laughs. Jaebum nearly fell backwards, and he could probably be heard all the way down the dorm hall. It was short lived though once he saw the glare Mark had directed at him.  _ God, if looks could kill. _ His laughter faded into an awkward chuckle before stopping completely. 

 

He cleared his thoat.

 

Okay, so.

 

Jaebum had in fact heard the rare reports that had been coming out about some men seemingly being able to give birth. But he still just couldn't believe it for a number of reasons. The main reasons being one: it just seemed too fucking weird, and two: rare was exactly what it was. The reports were so few and far between that for it to be someone so close by, in their very school? Albeit a bad one, this had to be a joke. “Please tell me you're kidding.”

 

“Nope. As a matter of fact, I'm dead serious. Dude, I saw  _ everything _ . I was there holding his hand the whole time. The whole nine hours. Jaebum, he was in labor for  _ nine. Fucking. Hours _ .” Jaebum just blinked at him owlishly. He started to open his mouth but Mark kept going, his voice raising slightly.

 

“I just watched a baby come out of my friend. A baby that actually survived like they usually don't last this long I mean you've seen the news. He just had a child, man. A living, breathing, crying--  _ stop _ looking at me like that, I honestly could not make this up if I tried.”

 

The look on Mark's face is what really sealed the deal; no doubt about it, he was telling the truth. Jaebum cleared his throat once more, telling him exactly what he was thinking. That he believed him but it was just so strange he was having trouble grasping the situation.

 

Mark made him promise, again, not to tell anyone. According to the elder, Jackson didn't want anyone but Mark to know about this, his own family being kept in the dark. So, since he wasn't supposed to know in the first place, Jaebum was sworn to secrecy and they never brought it up again.

 

\-------

 

Jaebum blinked up at his ceiling, sunlight filling his room. He has no idea if he even slept or not. All he knows is that this has been on his mind all night.

 

_ It's the same fucking guy. _

 

He couldn't believe it.

 

He's suddenly never been more relieved that it was a Saturday. He had no idea how he'd feel seeing Youngjae or Jackson after this sudden revelation. The moment he'd been able to drag himself out of bed, he grabbed his phone and called Mark.

  
He had a lot of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me in the comments or on tumblr @a-pastel-blur


	6. Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum's in his feelings and Jackson gets a phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive lol. Sorry for not posting in so long but I could not write anything worth a damn.
> 
> This was almost a 500 word filler chap but I wouldve felt shitty for doing that to y'all. Instead, here's 1,643 words worth of... angst? And serious plot development I guess.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Jae look, I totally enjoy your company but man,” Mark said groggily, slowly opening his front door. “It's way too early.”

 

Jaebum had been furiously banging on his door for about eight minutes, after speeding down to his house. He had called Mark several times but the elder never answered and he needed to talk about this. To talk about  _ him. _

 

Jaebum rolled his eyes and pushed his way into Mark's house. “Why didn't you tell me sooner?”

 

“What?” Mark yawned. He rubbed his eyes and followed Jaebum into his living room. He sat opposite from Jaebum on the couch and waited for him to explain.

 

Jaebum sighed. “Jackson! He’s really… him and just, fuck. Youngjae was actually, he- Mark he  _ had _ him.  That's- oh my fuck.” Jaebum kept alternating between sitting on the couch and pacing around the room. Mark was just sitting there calmly, watching him go between rambling and asking mark questions he didn't  get a chance to answer. 

 

Jaebum had apparently run out of steam when he fell back onto the couch, staring at the ceiling. It was quiet for another two minutes before his head lolled over to face Mark. “What the fuck?”

 

Mark waited until he was sure the other man was done. He cleared his throat. “Alright, assuming your little meltdown is over, I didn't mention it because it doesn't matter. It  _ shouldn't _ matter. We even swore never to talk about it, remember? I don't get why you're freaking out so much.”

 

Jaebum looked back up at the ceiling and sighed.

 

“Unless,” Mark started.

 

“Unless, what?”

 

Mark smirked. “Unless, you want to take him out for more than just coffee? Like a nice, friendly, get-to-know-you dinner. Although, the other day you definitely seemed like you wanted to be more than  _ friendly.  _ Like, boy-friend...ly”

 

Jaebum rolled his eyes. 

 

“I mean, I'm not against it. Go for it, man. Jackson needs someone like that in his life, it's been a while. However, if the fact that he has a kid, and can have kids, bothers you then…” he trailed off gauging his friends reaction.

 

He was still facing away from Mark. Well, the elder wasn't wrong. Jaebum did want to be “more than friendly” with Jackson. And yeah, maybe one coffee date would turn into many coffee dates. Then sure maybe he would ask him out to dinner; maybe he would make Jackson dinner. Maybe he would make Jackson  _ and _ Youngjae dinner.

 

With that in mind, it really made every other little detail insignificant.

 

So there, it didn't bother him. He wouldnt let it. Deep down he’d still think it was a bit weird but, he could deal with it.

 

“Jaebum?”

 

He finally looked at Mark. “No.”

 

“What?”

 

“No, it doesn't bother me.”

 

Mark nodded, reaching for his cell. “Good. Now when are you going to ask him out? Want me to call him for you?” 

 

“AH, NO!” Jaebum practically pounced on Mark, grabbing his phone and retreating back to his side of the couch. “I, uh, I can do it. Don't you say shit, you'll just embarrass me.”

 

Mark snorted and stood up. “I don't think you need me for that but okay. Good luck.” Jaebum rolled his eyes again and stood as well.

 

The pair made their way to the front door, Mark opening it for Jaebum.

 

“Oh by the way,” the Mark said, causing Jaebum to turn around. “you're like a brother to me, but so is Jackson and if you hurt him I will actually kick your butt.”

 

Jaebum chuckled. “I promise I won't.”

 

“Jae I’m serious. If he cries, no if he just looks like he might, I’m on your ass. Got it?”

 

Jaebum's eyes widened. Mark was pretty chill, but he could definitely be a little scary sometimes. “Got it.”

 

\-------

 

“Daddy! Your phone's ringing!” Youngjae yelled from the hallway.

 

“I’m kinda busy sweetheart,” Jackson yelled back. He was currently manning several boiling pots on the stove, and a cake in the oven. “Could you bring it to me please?”

 

Youngjae ran into his fathers bedroom and got his phone. It was on it's last ring so he went ahead and answered it. “Hello?”

 

_ “Uh hi, who am I speaking to? Is there a Jackson there?” _

 

“Oh my name is Youngjae! And yeah daddy's cooking righ’ now.”

 

The person on the other end was quiet for a moment. Youngjae waited for them to say something when Jackson called him, asking if he’d found his phone. “I’ll bring daddy the phone, don’ hang up please.”

 

The boy ran to the kitchen and handed it to him. “Here daddy, I think they fell asleep or somethin’.”

 

Jackson grabbed it and sighed softly. “Don't answer the phone unless you know who it is okay?” Youngjae nodded and went into the living room to watch TV.

 

“Hello?” Jackson asked once he left.

 

_ “Hi, um, Jackson? Jackson Wang?” _ the voice sounded so familiar.

 

“Yes, this is he. Who is this?”

 

The line went silent again. Jackson just waited patiently for an answer.

 

_ “It's Jinyoung.” _

 

Jackson froze.  _ No way _ . He could've sworn the last time they talked, he told him not to call anymore and was pretty adamant about it. He’s also very certain that was months ago when Jinyoung had been calling him almost non-stop, and Jackson almost had to change his number. Twice. He’s going to be extra pissed if he has to get police involved.

 

“I told you not to call me anymore.”

 

_ “You did. But, look, baby I-” _

 

Jackson immediately cut him off. “Don't call me that. Jinyoung I don't want to talk to you, and I literally want nothing to do with you and you know that. I've told you countless fucking times...” Jackson realized he was almost shouting and went into the living room to turn up the TV. Youngjae didn't need to hear any of this.

 

Jinyoung sighed.  _ “Sorry, ba- uh, Jackson. But, please, just hear me out _ ?”

 

Wow, how the tables have turned. 5 years ago it was Jackson who wanted Jinyoung to listen and he got a door slammed in his face. He’s got a lot of nerve to ask that after years of just  _ nothing. _

In the beginning, Jinyoung would answer his calls and then hang up. Then he just started ignoring Jackson completely. It was like he was invisible. In Jinyoungs mind he just didn't fucking exist anymore. Even Jinyoung's family shut him out; out of disgust or embarrassment he didn't know, but it still hurt. It wasn't until about a month after his birthday this year, had he finally heard anything from him. 

 

Jackson scoffed. He almost couldn't believe what he’d just heard. “And why should I do that? Hm? Jinyoung, you left me! You ignored me for years! You dropped me so damn fast and you… y-you…” 

 

Jackson's eyes felt hot and he could feel a lump forming in his throat. He was so sick of crying over this man.  _ Fuck it _ , he thought. Since he didn't trust his voice he figured he’d just let the other speak. Jackson was honestly too emotionally exhausted to give a damn at this point.

 

He inhaled deeply and willed his tears to go away. “You... have 5 minutes. Whatever it is better be worth it because after this, I  _ really  _ don't  _ ever _ want to hear from you. Go.”

 

Jinyoung cleared his throat.  _ “Well first I just want to apologize. I should never have done what I did to you. If I could go back and change it all, believe me I would.”  _ A short pause. _ “Look Jacks, I wasn't ready to be a parent. I was scared. I’m sure for you it was a lot more terrifying, but I still just… I couldn't do it.” _

 

Jinyoung paused again, waiting incase Jackson had to say anything.

 

“4 minutes.” Jackson mumbled.

 

_ “Not a day went by that I didn't think about you. I still think about you. I miss you Jackson. You probably don't believe it and I don't blame you, but it's true.” _

 

_ “I still love you, Jackson.” _

 

Jackson chuckled bitterly. “So you really just called me to lie to me. 3 minutes.”

 

_ “And if that's what you believe then fine. But I am telling you the truth. I’m a complete jackass, trust me. I've had a while to realize that. I've also realized that I still have feelings for you; Never stopped loving you, Jacks. If I have to spend the rest of my life making it up to you and making you see that, so be it.”  _ Jackson didn't know what to say.

 

All the calls before this one had just been Jinyoung trying to make small talk, acting like nothing had happened. Now here he was, basically pouring his heart out to Jackson; he sounded so sincere. Jackson wanted to say he knew better but, what if... What if Jinyoung really did miss him? What if he really did still care about him?

 

Jackson would never admit it but he often thought about it. What it would be like to have Jinyoung back in his life. To have Jinyoung meet Youngjae. Would they actually be like a real, complete family? Jackson liked to think he did the whole parenting thing pretty well by himself, but he still wished Youngjae could have both parents in his life. He doubted that they would be the couple they used to be, but he could've tried for Youngjae. 

 

Jackson sighed.

 

_ “One minute.” he heard the other man say. _

 

“One minute.” Jackson repeated. 

 

Maybe they could try again. Maybe…

 

“Jinyoung I--”

 

Jackson was interrupted by several loud knocks to his front door. He turned off the burners, and covered the almost forgotten pots on the stove.

 

“I’ll call you back.”

 

He hung up before Jinyoung could reply and went to answer the door and--

 

Well this was a surprise. 

 

“Mr. Im?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Came back to fix some things and omg 188 kudos???!! I didn't even expect to make 50 let alone almost 200? Thanks so much, like I was really excited to write this and I'm glad y'all like it! ❤❤❤
> 
> Once again, talk to me in the comments or on my tumblr @a-pastel-blur


	7. Apple Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum is awkward, and Jackson makes really good pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best work? Not by a long shot, but hey I needed to update.

This is stupid and he should totally leave. It's 9 o’clock at night and Jaebum is at Jackson's door; he didn't even call first. Like a damn stalker he looked up his address and just drove down to his house to ask him-- what was he even going to ask him? What was his excuse for showing up so late? Why would your kids’ teacher just stop by for no reason? There was no way he was just going to outright ask him out. Nope. He hadn't knocked yet so he could very well just leave. 

 

Jaebum didn't budge, however. Just stayed there, staring at the door, fighting with himself internally. He had no idea if either Jackson or Youngjae were even awake. That is, until he heard a loud voice and then the TV being turned up suddenly. So, not only did he show up completely unannounced but at a very inopportune time. 

 

Still, it was now or never.

 

_ Fuck it _ , he thought. He could do this, he needed to do this. He was here already, might as well knock and meet the embarrassment and rejection sooner rather than later.

 

So, after a few more minutes of inner turmoil and lots of self-motivation, he knocks and waits for the worst. Jaebum nearly has a heart attack when he hears the locks clicking, the doorknob turning and--

 

“Mr. Im?” 

 

_ Shit. _

 

There he is. The object of his stupid crush. He’s dressed in a simple black t-shirt and grey sweats, his hair unstyled and doing whatever. Jaebum suddenly can't breathe. He’s only ever seen Jackson done up for work; black slacks, white button-up and black or blue tie, black dress shoes and hair styled neatly. Don't get him wrong, Jaebum thought he looked fucking  _ fine _ like that. But he's never seen him so comfortable, and in significantly less layers than usual. He kind of preferred this look. Jackson looked so damn good, so... soft. Wow, he had it bad.

 

“Um, hello?” he snapped out of his thoughts as Jackson waved a hand in front of his face. “Jaebum is fine.” he blurted out. Smooth.

 

“What?” Jackson tilted his head slightly. Jaebum cleared his throat. “Well, I’m not working. You can just call me Jaebum. First name.”  _ Oh yeah, real smooth.  _ Jackson just nodded slowly with a very confused sounding “okay.”

 

Silence. Jaebum was looking at anything but Jackson now because, well, this was super awkward. His head snapped in his direction when he saw Jackson shuffle back inside for a moment. “So, Jaebum,” Jackson turned back to face him. “Not that I'm opposed to your company but it's 9:30, why are you here?” Damn, he definitely looked a little weirded out and Jaebum really should have thought this shit through.

 

Why was he here again? Was it to embarrass himself beyond belief because hey, mission accomplished! Not at all to finally ask Jackson out after months of pining. Not at all. He really, really should have thought this through.

 

Before he could make something up, however, Jackson spoke up. “Wait, did Youngjae tell you?”

 

Jaebum just stared at him. “Tell me what?”

 

Jackson gave him a sort of “don't play dumb” look and rolled his eyes. “I told him that I was considering buying you lunch or something.” Jaebum raised a brow in question and Jackson just shrugged. “For watching him when I’d show up late. I wanted to formally thank you and I asked him not to say anything.” Jackson finished with a pout.  _ Cute _ . 

 

“Oh.” Was all Jaebum could say. So Jackson was going to... well not ask him out but, it would've been a good start. In Jaebum’s case at least.

 

Jackson turned to look back inside. He must be checking the time. “Would you,” he started, seeming a bit shy. “Would you like to come inside? It's late and cold and I put most of dinner away but there’s pie. If you, y’know.”

 

Jackson had barely finished talking when Jaebum answered. “Sure.” he winced at how quick and almost… desperate, he sounded. Jackson just chuckled. 

 

“Okay well, come on in and shut the door behind you. Oh and lock it, if you don't mind? I’m just gonna put Youngjae to bed.” Jaebum nodded and walked inside, doing as Jackson instructed. He hadn't expected to actually be let into his house. What he had expected was to make a fool of himself, have his heart stomped in the ground and leave. He was not prepared for everything to go so  _ well _ .

 

Once he was actually inside, and not just hovering by the front door, he looked around. For a single parent, Jackson was definitely doing well for himself. The place wasn't too big but it was comfortable, well furnished. It was nice. And very clean, save for Youngjae’s toys scattered around the living room. He unconsciously started to move them into a pile and hadn't noticed when Jackson came back in a few minutes later.

 

“Sorry about the mess,” Jaebum startles, dropping one of the stuffed animals he’d picked up. Jackson picks it up and adds it to the pile.

 

Jaebum shakes his head. “It's fine. If you call this a mess, you'd hate to see my place. It's a trainwreck.” Jackson straight-up  _ giggles _ and Jaebum melts a little at the sound.

 

“That was pretty much my room back in college, I’m honestly not a neat person but,” Jacksom puts the last toy in the pile. “Then Youngjae came along and I found a new passion for cleaning.” Jaebum chuckled. 

 

“He a messy kid?”

 

Jackson sighed. “ _ Oooh, yeah _ . The moment he learned how to walk the place was a disaster. I’d leave him alone for 5 seconds and come back to flour or paper towels all over the kitchen, the living room. He never broke anything, thank goodness. But yeah, I’m pretty sure I slept and woke up with my hands on a vacuum.” There was that giggle again.

 

Jaebum just kind of stared as Jackson rambled about Youngjae. He had this fond look as he spoke and Jaebum was in awe. The way he looked at and talked about Youngjae was something he doesn't see in a lot of parents. Some always looked like they were just going through the motions with their children. Not that they didn't love them, he was certain they did, it was just so obvious when it came to Jackson.

 

The man had began another story; about how youngjae went to their next door neighbors house and took their poodle because “it looked fluffy daddy, I wanted to touch it.” Jaebum still hadn’t interrupted him and Jackson suddenly paused mid-sentence to breathe, glancing at him. He blushed at the small smile on Jaebums face and cleared his throat. “Sorry, I um, if I start talking too much feel free to stop me.”  

 

Jaebum laughed softly and shook his head. “It's fine.” he looked around the room now free of toys. “So, you mentioned pie?”

 

\-------

 

“Jaebum come on it's not that great.”

 

Jaebum had stuffed another forkful of pie in his mouth. “Are you kidding me? Mr. Wang this is delicious. I don't even like apple pie that much but  _ this,”  _ another forkful and a dramatic groan. Jackson had to stifle a laugh as to not choke on his own pie. “Well, thanks,” he mumbled. “Jackson, by the way.”

 

Jaebum tilted his head and Jackson shrugged. “Thought we were doing the first name thing now.” 

 

Jaebum nodded and dug back into his pie. “If I could cook I’d be begging for the recipe.” 

 

“If you want it I can write it down. You don't need skill to follow a recipe.” Jackson giggles again and Jaebum swears his heart skips a beat. 

 

“I do,” he huffs. “Seriously, don't ask me to cook anything for you, I would ruin it the moment I started.”

 

“Noted.” Jackson places his plate in the sink. “If you want I could make you one, since you're culinarily impaired.” Jaebum brought his plate over. He actually wanted another piece but he’d already eaten half of it by himself. “I wouldn't want to trouble you I-”

 

Jackson took the plate and shoved Jaebum playfully. Not to be too cliché, but Jaebum definitely felt a spark at the touch. “Oh please it's just pie, and think of it as a thank you for watching my kid.”

 

“Plus I don't have work tomorrow, It'll give me something to do.” 

 

“Well, alright then. I usually go over lesson plans on Sunday's so uh, when should I come by? To pick it up,” he added quickly. 

 

Jackson shook his head. “I’ll just bring it to you if you're going to be busy. Just give me your number and your address.” 

 

His number. Jaebum cheered mentally, biting his cheek to contain a grin. Jackson would have his number, in a totally friendly way, but he'd still have it. That made Jaebum a lot more giddy than it should have. God he felt like lovestruck teenager. He snapped out of this thoughts when Jackson held his phone out. “Here. Put your number in and just text me your address.” Jaebum complied as Jackson went to put the dishes away.

 

\-------

 

“Alright well, I should be by around noon-ish. I’ll call you anyway though.” Jacksom said, walking Jaebum to his car. They both stopped in front of it and just kind of stared at each other. Should they shake hands? Hug? Jaebum was about to go in for the former when Jackson spoke again.

 

“Hey, you never did say why you came over.” Fuck.

 

Jaebum panicked for a split second. “Um, I…”  _ I really want to ask you out because I have the biggest crush on you. _

 

“I forgot,” he blurted out. “It probably wasn't that important.” Jackson just nodded. 

 

“Alright then uh, goodnight. Drive safe.”

 

Jaebum gave him a small nod, uttering a quick goodnight before getting into his car and starting it. He gave Jackson a small wave, the other reciprocating it before he went back inside.

 

He locked his door, checked on Youngjae and got ready for bed.

 

He never did call Jinyoung back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me in the comments or on tumblr @a-pastel-blur. I really love hearing from y'all!


	8. Delivery (A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first half of the chapter, hence why it's so short (sorry). I don't like how the second half came out (editing it now ugh) so I just split it, plus I really needed to update oops...
> 
> And um, thanks to all the 100+ people subscribed to this story?? Like wow??? I'm glad y'all actually want to read this and I apologize for not having an actual updating schedule yet
> 
> I hope Jackjae baking and Youngjae being precious is enough for now ❤
> 
>  

“Youngjae, sweetheart, please go sit in the front.” Jackson sighed as he began washing and cutting some apples. He had tried to wake up earlier than Youngjae, since he didn't want to fuss over him and try to cook at the same time. Unfortunately, that kid was a very early-riser.

 

Instead of leaving, Youngjae just pouted and clung to Jackson's waist, wrapping his little arms around him tightly. He looked up and put on his best pair of puppy eyes, “Pleeease daddy, I wanna help.” 

 

This kid.

 

Jackson likes to think he doesn't spoil or indulge Youngjae too much; likes to think he can be firm and put his foot down. He is the parent. Youngjae is the child. Whatever Jackson says goes.

 

He’s also well aware that that's a bullshit lie and he'll do almost anything his little ball of sunshine asks of him.

 

Youngjae is still clinging to him as Jackson moves to put some dough for the pie crust into a pan. He really does try his best to ignore the avalanche of  _ “please, please, please, please…” _ Youngjae is all but shouting at him. The keyword here is  _ try _ . After like 8 minutes of playing firm dad, he just sighs and lets Youngjae place the apple slices in the pans. Jackson also lets him pour the syrupy filling into one pan, until Youngjae nearly spills it all over the counter and sheepishly hands the pot over to him. 

 

After the almost-mess preparing the pies was, they're finally in the oven. Jackson caught his reflection in the shiny oven door and, well, he definitely needed to tidy up before he went anywhere. He had flour in his hair and on his cheeks --courtesy of Youngjae-- and he looked a little tired. He checked the time, twice, to confirm there was enough time for him and Youngjae to bathe before they went to Jaebum’s place. 

 

Yes him  _ and  _ Youngjae because when the he’d told him who the pies were for, Youngjae begged to go. He was just going to drop him off at Mark's to play with Yugyeom, but Youngjae looked like he was about to throw a fit.

 

Jackson really needed to stop spoiling him.

 

\------

 

“Youngjae! Come on baby, we gotta go.” Jackson announced. He had two piping hot boxes of pie balanced on one arm and Youngjae’s to-go bag in the other. The pies had finished and they had gotten washed up with just enough time to drive to Jaebum's; which was pretty close, only about a 10-minute commute. Jackson texted him as soon as he got out of the shower that they were on their way.

 

“Coming!” Youngjae ran to the front door, several sheets of paper in his hand.

 

Jackson handed Youngjae his bag and tried to get a look at what was on them. “What's that baby?” 

 

Youngjae held them up for him to see. “Pi’tures! Oh and a letter. For Mr. Im.” Jackson looked at the drawings closely and couldn't help but smile. One was of the whole class; Jaebum up front, and adorable little stick-figure students gathered around him. The other was just of Jaebum, smiling, with “ _ best teacher ever” _ written above him in rainbow letters. “Will he like them?”

 

Jackson's smiled widened, “I'm sure he'll love them. What does the letter say?”

 

“No daddy,” Youngjae held the letter, written in various colors of crayon, to his chest. “It’s a secret. Only for me and Mr. Im to know.”

 

Jackson chuckled. “Okay then. Let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me in the comments or on tumblr @a-pastel-blur, I love hearing from y'all ❤
> 
> And if you'd like to leave requests or prompts to help me get through my writer's block, feel free :)


	9. Delivery (b)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum's a mess and Jackjae are cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I live. I was actually going to update like a day or two ago but I accidentally deleted the chapter asdfgjkl....
> 
> BUT, I was lucky enough to have another version of saved that I just spent the last hour or so editing. I personally think the deleted one was better so if this is shitty
> 
> please go easy on me ;-;
> 
> Enjoy ig ❤

**_*2 missed calls, 1 New Message*_ **

 

**_Jackson:_ **

 

_ We’re on our way ^^ _

_ Be there in 10 _

 

Well, okay.

 

Panicking isn't exactly what Jaebum's doing right now.

 

Except it totally is because his place --a studio home that's the very definition of a bachelor pad-- is an absolute mess. He has no idea how, but it is and he now has 10 minutes to clean and get himself ready seeing as he’s still in some shorts and a tank top.

 

He immediately begins organizing his living room. He has his lesson plans scattered all over his coffee table, along with various student artworks and gifts, and several boxes of take-out on the end tables. The boxes were immediately thrown into the trash which,  _ ew _ , also needed to be taken out. The papers on the table were stacked as neatly as possible and put in a folder, the gifts picked up so fast he crumpled a few of them and ran to his room to put them-- well, just out of sight.

 

Jaebum goes to the kitchen once the living room looks somewhat decent. He didn't have any dishes (save for a single spoon and a bowl) since he rarely ever used them. Why would you when you can't cook without possibly starting a fire… Or two. The only thing was, along with the one in his hand, an overloaded trash bag that had probably been there at least 2 days. Jaebum checked his phone. “Shit.” He had about 4 minutes to take them out and get dressed.

 

Channeling his inner Usain Bolt, Jaebum sprints out his back door. It seems the trash has already been collected so he simply throws them in the bin and runs back inside. 

 

“And now...” he looks around, taking a moment to steady his breathing. The floor could be cleaner but, whatever. He glances down at his outfit. Clothes. Right. 

 

After tripping over himself to get his clothes off, he hops into the shower, cleaning himself with record timing. He gets out, nearly slipping and falling on his ass to get dressed when he hears several loud knocks at the door. 

 

“Gah, fuck!” Jaebum struggles to put on his pants and shirt, since he hadn't dried off and makes his way to the door, trying to at least dry his hair the best he can. He throws the towel on his bed, adding to his now very messy bedroom, and walks out shutting the door behind him and hiding the mess.

 

“Just a moment!” he announces.

 

The knocking is still going on and as he gets close enough to open it he can hear fussing on the other side. He takes a deep breath before he unlocks it and...

 

“Sweetheart please stop-- ah, Youngjae! Stop it!”

 

Jackson has one leg out, holding back an exasperated Youngjae from beating on the door, while also trying not to drop the boxes in his hands. The child only stops fighting him when the door opens, both of them going quiet and looking at Jaebum with comically wide eyes. 

 

After a minute of awkward staring, Youngjae breaks the silence. “Hi Mr. Im!” he waves, a wide grin on his face. Jaebum waves back with a small chuckle. “Hey Youngjae, Jackson.”

 

Jackson sets his leg down. "H-hey, um sorry,” he smiles nervously, a faint pink tint to his cheeks. “we literally just got out of the car I don't know why he’s being so impatient.” Jaebum does everything within his power not to straight up  _ squeal _ at how adorable they both are.

 

He shakes his head. “It's fine I was just--”

 

“--Can we come in now?” Youngjae cuts in. Before Jackson can remind him of his manners, Jaebum moves aside to let them in. Youngjae almost knocks him over as he bounds inside, Jackson apologizing once again as he shuffles past him.

 

“Where do you want me to put these?” Jackson asks once Jaebum closes and locks the door. 

 

“Oh,” he motions for Jackson to follow him into the kitchen. “On the counter is fine.”

 

Jackson sets the pies down. “I hope you don't mind, but I made two. You seemed to really like it considering you ate half of mine by yourself.”

 

Jaebum flushes slightly. “Ah, yeah that's okay. Sorry.”

 

Jackson chuckles. “It's fine, I'll take it as a compliment.” he looks around the kitchen, then leans back and glances into the living room.

 

“So, this is what you call a “trainwreck,” he leans against the counter, arms crossed. “Jaebum your place is spotless, I’m almost embarrassed you had to see the mess mine was.” 

 

Jaebum, thinking about all the running around he did earlier, shrugs coolly. “Well I still need to,” he glances at the virtually empty sink. “Do the dishes?” Jackson looks over as well and for some reason it really tickles him. He bursts into a fit of laughter, hand on his stomach and tears in his eyes. Jaebum’s confused at first, but the high-pitched laughter is too contagious and soon Jaebum's laughing along with him.

 

\-------

 

The three of them are sitting in the living-room now. Youngjae on a pillow on the floor in front of the coffee table, happily eating some pie and watching TV, Jaebum and Jackson sitting opposite each other on the couch behind him. 

 

“So what made you want to teach?” Jaebum shrugs.

 

“Um,” he pauses thoughtfully. “Back in highschool I really didn't know what I wanted to do. I wasn't that great at anything, but I wasn't bad at anything either. I did fairly well in class and made pretty good grades though, so every now and then I would help tutor kids in my classes; the ones who were like,  _ really _ struggling. Seeing their faces light up when they finally understood the homework, the lessons and classwork, and started passing their tests it- I don't know, it made me feel good. Then I started thinking that ‘hey, I like this. I can do this.’ Teaching made me happy and I was good at it so, why not?

 

“I couldn't decide on high school or elementary for a while. When I graduated college I taught high school for about a year before settling on elementary. Even if it was just their ABC's or counting to 20, the kids are so excited to start learning. They just want to know everything all at once--it's amazing, really. I still tutor at the highschool, but teaching the little one’s is…” he trailed off, looking over at Jackson to see him smiling, just a slight quirk on either side of his lips. Soft and fond.

 

The look in his eyes though. Indescribable.

 

Jaebum clears his throat. “Sorry, didn't mean to give you my whole life story.”

 

Jackson waves his hand dismissively. “It's alright. That's just- That's really nice Jaebum.” his voice is so soft it makes Jaebum blush. He looks away from him in an attempt to hide it and notices youngjae standing in front of him, holding out some papers.

 

“Oh I almost forgot,” Jackson says. “Youngjae has something he wants to give you.” The child nods, all but thrusting the papers in his face.

 

Jaebum smiles, taking them with a nod. “Hm,” he looks them over, “These are very nice Youngjae, thank you.” The child beams at him.

 

“You're welcome! Oh and there's a letter too, but you can't read it in fron’ of daddy. It’s a secret.” Jaebum chuckles and looks over at Jackson, who looks just as confused..

 

“Promise you won’ show him.” Youngjae holds out his pinky, a serious look on his face. Jaebum mirrors it, wrapping his pinky around the child's. “I promise.” 

 

\-------

 

“Thanks for the pies.” Jaebum unlocks and opens the door for the two, as Jackson ushers Youngjae out of the living-room. The moment he saw the time he all but flew off the couch, apologizing profusely for taking up Jaebum's time. The latter reassuring him that it fine and that he really enjoyed their company.

 

“No problem,” he stands in the doorway and faces Jaebum. “If you want me to make anything else for you let me know. Besides,” he smirks and Jaebum tries not to literally melt. “I’m sure eating all that take-out isn't good for you.”

 

Jaebum just blinks at him. “Uh…”

 

“I threw them away for you but, there was an empty box by the microwave and a half eaten one inside of it. The one in the fridge is still there though.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Jackson giggles. “Yeah,” they make their way to Jackson's car. “I know you said you can't cook but I didn't know it was that bad. I’ll- Youngjae buckle yourself in, sweetheart. I'll go ahead and send you some recipes or something; easy ones. Even if you burn the stuff it wouldn't hurt to practice.”

 

“Ah, y-yeah. Thanks.”

 

Jackson hums a polite ‘mhm’ in response and starts his car, both him and Youngjae saying their goodbyes as Jaebum waves them off.

 

\-------

 

Once he’s back inside, Jaebum flops down onto one of the couches and runs a hand over his face. Turns out this, whatever it was was, he felt for Jackson was more than a little crush. He felt it when Jackson laughed, when he smiled, when he simply  _ looked  _ at him. Hell, his heart did backflips just thinking about him. And god the way Jackson had looked at him earlier. He felt like a lovestruck teenager.

 

_ Love _ . Too soon for such a heavy label.

 

Jaebum sighs and looks at… Nothing really, still slightly lost in thought. Out of the corner of his eye he spots the drawings and letter Youngjae gifted him. Keeping his promise to read it alone he picks up the letter, and begins to read it to take his mind off his feelings for a moment. 

 

Feelings only himself, and apparently Mark, were aware of.

 

The letter starts out super sweet. How much Youngjae loves the class, and how Jaebum is the “bestest teacher in the whole-wide-world and also the universe.” Then there's a little bit about Jackson and well…

 

Alright.  

 

Only himself, Mark,  _ and Youngjae,  _ are aware of how he feels. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me in the comments or on tumblr @a-pastel-blur, I love hearing from y'all ❤


	10. A letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Youngjae's letter said...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey been about a month, but here's this. I was trying to figure how and how soon I wanted Jinyoung to appear again. Like, physically. And well, expect him in either the next chapter or the one after :o

_ Dear  _ ~~_ teach _ ~~ _ Mr. Im, _

 

_ Thank you for being the bestest teacher and for being nice to me. My other teachers were really mean but you're the  _ ~~_opo_ _opposet_~~ _ opposite. Even the other kids are nice to me too! I love class so much, and you're the bestest teacher in the whole wide world! No, the world and the universe. <3 _

 

_ Now the secret part, you can't show this to daddy. Do you like daddy? I mean like like? You look at daddy the same way he look at  _ ~~_chok_ _chocole_~~ _ chocolate. And daddy really REALLY likes chocolate. It okay if you do. I think you make daddy happy. He smiles the mostest around you and when I talk about you he look happy too. I hope you do like like him, because I like when he is happy! :) _

 

~~_ Sins  _ ~~ _ Sincerely, _

_ Youngjae _

 

_ P.s Don't show daddy! If you do you will not be my favoritest teacher no more. _

 

_ P.p.s Ok you will but I will be mad! >:( _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me in the comments or on tumblr @vanilla--beans, I love hearing from y'all! ❤


	11. Reunited?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hated how I started this chapter but I like how it progressed so eh. Also wow, it got a bit more emotional than I planned.
> 
> Also I'm very uncreative w/ names so excuse Jackson's boss...
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mr. Lee?” Jackson opens the door to his bosses office slowly. 

 

The building was relatively empty at the moment, many people having not shown up yet. His boss called him in early, with no specific reason stated over the phone. Just that he needed him there. He had to drop Youngjae off well before he was supposed to, but luckily Jaebum was in his classroom already. 

 

“You wanted to see me?” he idles in the doorway. The man doesn't look up immediately, and holds up his hand. He's currently talking to someone and only looks up once he’s done. 

 

“Ah, and there he is.” Mr. Lee beckons him inside. Jackson shuts the door behind him and steps into the room as his boss stands, the other man’s back still facing him. “Sorry for calling you in so early but I have someone I want you to meet. Your son make it to school okay?” 

 

Jackson is a bit taken back by his boss’ unusually chipper mood. He nods anyway, “No problem, sir and um, yes he made it just fine.”

 

“Good, good. Now just to preface, I think you do an outstanding job here. I'm especially impressed by how you handled those transfer papers I needed you to look over.”

 

Despite the praise, Jackson eye twitches at the word ‘transfer’. His boss seems to notice and quickly reassures him. “Don't worry. Fortunately for you, I'm keeping you here.”

 

Jackson feels slightly relieved, and awkward now. The praise; it was nice but his boss never did it so openly. He smiles a bit to hide his unease. “Well, thank you. I appreciate that but, why did you want to see me?” he hopes he doesn't sound as nervous as he feels.

 

“Well, unfortunately for me, you only work part-time.” Jackson wants to interject about Youngjae but Mr. Lee stops him. “Yes, I understand. No problem. But, I still have a lot that I need to get done when you're not here. I could ask one of the other employees to do these things for me but, they don't work with the same -- efficiency as you do.”

 

Jackson nods.

 

“Which is why,” he beckons for the man in the chair to stand up. “I've decided to hire a new assistant for when you're off, which I will have you mentor.”

 

The man turns around and Jackson suddenly can't breathe. 

 

“Meet Park Jinyoung.”

 

\-------

 

Jackson doesn't say anything as his boss lists what he wants him to teach Jinyoung. 

 

_ Jinyoung. _

 

Of all the people from his past, why him? Why couldn't it be a childhood friend? Or just some random unfamiliar face? It just had to be the man that took his heart, slammed it in the dirt and stomped on it. The man who left him, made him feel so alone, made him-

 

“Wang are you listening?”

 

Jackson snaps out of his thoughts and nods quickly. 

 

“Okay then, that's all for now. For the rest of today I’d like you to show him the ropes,” looks at Jinyoung. “He’s very good at what he does so pay close attention.”

 

“I will sir, thank you for this opportunity.” Jinyoung sounds so polite and charming it makes Jackson want to vomit.

 

\-------

 

“Since I work in the mornings you'll be here in the afternoons,” Jackson is talking a mile-a-minute as he power walks to his office, Jinyoung trailing behind him trying to keep up. “Your office is the one annexed to mine so you'll have access to any documents I don't get finished.” he unlocks his office and hastily steps inside towards his desk. Jinyoung closes the door behind them as Jackson starts to tidy the already neatly stacked papers on the desk.

 

“Jackson,” he starts softly. However, Jackson keeps rambling.

 

“If you're confused about anything let- let me know. Or, Mr. Lee if I'm not here.”

 

“Jackson I-”

 

He's fixed the same stack of folders for the fifth time now. “I usually attend various meetings throughout the week so you might, uh, might have to join me for those.” God, why does he feel so frazzled. 

 

Jackson suddenly can't think of anything else to say once he becomes all too focused on sorting his pens. This leaves room for an awkward silence and Jinyoung only watches him for about a minute before saying anything else.

 

“You never called me back.”

 

Jackson doesn't look at him, the filing cabinet to his right he’s deemed very interesting. “I'm sorry?”

 

Jinyoung takes a step forward. “Saturday. We were talking and all of a sudden you hung up. You said you'd call me back.”

 

Another step and Jackson tries not to visibly flinch. “But you didn't.”

 

“I don't see why that matters.” his voice is  _ not  _ trembling.

 

Two more slow steps. Jinyoung is still a little ways away but Jackson feels suffocated. It feels like Jinyoung is trying to reel him in. “It matters because you said you would do it.”

 

The room feels stuffy. Jackson gulps, eyes now trained on his name-plate at the edge of the desk. “Your point?” he's standing straighter -- stiffer -- still not looking at the other man.

 

Jinyoung is right in front of him now, only separated from him by the desk. He leans forward a bit, palms flat against the furniture, lowering his head to meet Jackson's eyes. Jackson can't help but look back at him.

 

He's hooked.

 

The Jinyoung he remembers looks very different from this one. The old Jinyoung was cute, soft and charming. He screamed ‘ideal boyfriend’, and had a calming, soft air about him. The old Jinyoung was the one you took home to your parents, and they instantly fell in love with him.

 

Old jinyoung was  _ safe _ ; however, this one was another story. This one was -- he was simply  _ lethal.  _ He was devilishly handsome. The look in his eyes could make you sweat, make you instantly nervous. His voice was as smooth as velvet and rich as dark-chocolate. He had gotten significantly taller, and more broad. The suit he was wearing did nothing to make him look less… Intimidating. 

 

He exuded a sort of aura that made Jackson feel weak. Which, wasn't a new feeling from being around Jinyoung, but it was strong and all-encompassing now. Part of him wanted none of it.

 

Although another part was kind of curious.

 

“My point is,” his voice is low and calm. “you told me you would call me back, but you didn't. I just want to know why.”

 

“I was going to call you later.” Jackson blurts out. It was probable. Sort of. Hell, Jackson didn't know if he would actually get back to Jinyoung. He was so caught up in his emotions he just said it without thinking. He still wanted nothing to do with him. Maybe.

 

“You don't have to lie to me.”

 

“I'm- I'm not.”

 

Jinyoung hums his acquiescence, and the room is even more uncomfortable.

 

“I meant everything I said by the way.” he shifts back a bit since Jackson's eyes are actually on him. “Every word.”

 

Jackson relaxes a bit at the increased distance between them. He fixes Jinyoung with a ‘ _ bullshit’  _ look, despite his bungled nerves. “Mhm. I'm sure you did.” he says flatly.

 

“Look,” Jinyoung sighs. “Like I told you, I’ve realized I was a piece of shit. I can assure you everything I told you. Every. Single. Word. Was the truth. What do I have to do for you to trust me? Or just make it up you?”

 

_ Trust.  _ A word Jackson could really do without hearing pass Jinyoung's lips.  _ Make it up?  _ This whole situation was beyond the “making it up to you” stage.

 

“Do you really want to know?” 

 

Jinyoung nods.

 

“Find a way to go back in time. Find a way to go back about 5 years and keep yourself from slamming a door in my face when I  _ needed _ you. Or better yet, before then. If you can somehow go back and make it so I never met you. To a time where I never get to hear you tell me you love me, and that you'd always be there for me. Go back and make it so you never get to  _ lie  _ to me.”

 

His voice wavers the whole time he rants but he refuses to cry in front of this man. He would later, when he was alone, but not now. He was fairly thankful Jinyoung shut the door because his voice was raising as well.

 

“If you could do that, you would have more than made it up to me. As for trusting you -- nothing. There's nothing you could do. I trusted you with everything and that apparently meant jack-shit to you.”

 

“Jackson it did; it does mean a lot to me. I want to fix things. I want things to be right between us. All of us.” he says that last part so softly Jackson almost misses it. 

 

All of us. Surely he doesn't mean them  _ and _ Youngjae. He can't bring him into this.

 

“Jackson we have a son-”

 

“No. No, no, no.  _ I _ have a son, Jinyoung. You lost every right to call him that when you left me.”

 

He says nothing after that. The Look on his face was interesting. Some parts heavy contemplation and what Jackson didn't want to believe as genuine hurt. There was no way Jinyoung could feel pain. He could only cause it.

 

He's still silent and Jackson looks at the clock on the wall behind him. It's getting close to when the other employees will start showing up, and they end up drowning in work.

 

Jackson straightens up and clears his throat. “Well, Mr. Park,” he utters with faux politeness. “You can begin work in your office.” he points to the door that connects the rooms. “If you have any questions about any files, meetings or just anything  _ work-related,  _ don't hesitate to ask.” he brandishes a fake smile to match his tone.

 

Jinyoung sighs again and nods, making his way through the designated door. Once it's closed Jackson collapses in his desk chair and groans.

 

As if work wasn't already strenuous. Now, it would be unbearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the shit show begins! I decided to bring Jinyoung in sooner than later just cause some angst was needed after all that cute.
> 
> Anyway, talk to me in then comments or on tumblr, @vanilla--beans. I love hearing from y'all. ❤


	12. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum pours his heart out to Jackson... Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been what, a little over a month? Sorry about that, I've had two versions of this chapter written and I kept going back between them before I settled on this one. Not that great, but better than the other one after hefty editing.

It was about time for Jackson to pick up Youngjae, so he starts clearing his desk. He supposes there was one perk to Jinyoung working with him: he can actually leave and pick up his son on time.

 

Once his desk is cleared, he knocks on the door that connects his and Jinyoung’s offices. Before Jinyoung can tell him so, he enters the room. “I’m about to leave, any questions before I go?” his voice is flat. 

 

Jinyoung shakes his head. “None work-related, no.”

 

“Okay,” Jackson starts to walk out but hesitates. “Um, if you need anything in here let me know. I would leave my number but of course you already have it.” That last bit was unnecessary but he had the right to be a little petty.

 

Jackson kind of wanted to ask how exactly Jinyoung got it, but he’s been around him enough for today. Jinyoung just nods, and Jackson leaves.

 

\-------

 

“So you didn't ask him out?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“No. Instead you got him to cook for you.”

 

“Yep.”

 

Jaebum rolls his eyes when Mark starts laughing. They were currently in Marks office, because Jaebum is hopeless and needs his help. Youngjae is sitting at Mark's desk playing on Mark's computer, while the two men are talking a good ways away from him. Now that Youngjae kind of knows how he feels -- which he told Mark, fueling more laughter -- he doesn't want him to hear anything and tell Jackson.

 

“Well what the hell happened, man?” Mark inquires, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

 

Jaebum shrugs. “I don't even know. I knocked on his door, ready to tell him and it just- happened. We talked for a little while and he offered me pie.”

 

Mark snickers quitely.

 

“It's not funny.” Jaebum groans, leaning against the wall behind him. “Even when he came over I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I genuinely don't know how to tell him.” 

 

Mark decides he's got enough good laughs in and composes himself. As funny as he thought the situation was, he understands Jaebum's frustrations. For as long as he's known him, Mark had never seen the guy  _ this  _ head-over-heels for someone. He could count on one hand the amount of relationships his friend's been in, along with how long they've lasted and have a finger or two left over. Jaebum just wasn't the type to get attached to someone like this, so the least Mark could do was help him and his emotionally constipated self out. 

 

Especially since it would benefit Jackson as well. A huge plus, seeing as Mark had tried his absolute damndest to get him to move on after Jinyoung. Marks pleading and encouragement to find someone else, someone better, falling on deaf ears.

 

“I'm sure you're just overthinking it,” Mark began with a shrug. “All you have to do is tell it like it is. Just tell him everything you're feeling, and go from there. It'll be a lot easier that way.”

 

Jaebum just looks at Mark questionably. 

 

The elder sighs. “Look, try it on me.”

 

“What?”

 

“Try it on me,” he repeats. “Pretend I'm Jackson, and you can pretend confess; kind of feel out what you want to say for the actual confession.”

 

“Mark I can't even-”

 

“Just shut up and try.” Mark huffs.

 

Jaebum is quiet for a few seconds before he relents. “Fine.”

 

He tentatively reaches out for Mark's hands, holding them awkwardly in his own. He keeps his gaze focused on them, takes a deep breath and faces Mark who's smiling softly at him. The latter tilts his head, widens his eyes and bats his lashes. A silly gesture that makes Jaebum cringe but helps ease his mind.

 

“Jackson,” Jaebum exhales. “I just want to preface by saying that I'm terrible at expressing myself. I've wanted to tell you this for a while now, but everytime I'm around you I just can't… function. We've only sort of known each other for a short time but I really, really like you. I've liked you  _ since _ I met you and I just can't stop thinking about you. There's never been anyone I’ve felt so much for in such a short period before and it's pretty overwhelming. I don't want things to go too fast so soon, but I’d like to start somewhere so I'd…” he gets a bit choked up at the end, and Mark squeezes his hand in reassurance, the smile on his face telling him he's doing great.

 

“...I'd love to take you out. On a date. Will you go out with me?”

 

Before Mark can verbally tell him how great he did, a sharp squeal has them both turning around.

 

There in the doorway is Jackson, both hands covering his mouth, eyes misty and wide in surprise. Both Jaebum and Mark try to explain the situation but Jackson begins rambling.

 

“Oh my gosh! I- I'm sorry but I was looking for Youngjae and you weren't in your classroom, so I thought maybe he'd be here and I don't mean to interrupt but, aww!” he moves his hands revealing a wide smile on his face. “That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard.”

 

He places a hand over his heart, genuinely touched by what he's witnessed. Mark smiles and Jaebum blushes, ducking his head. So, he didn't get to tell him to his face but at least Jackson heard.

 

“Yeah well, it's the truth.” Jackson squeals again.

 

“That is just- wow. And to think, I didn't even know you two knew each other. Well, of course you do work together and all that, but to harbor such feelings for each other is honestly  _ so _ beautiful.”

 

_ Wait, what. _

 

Jaebum's head snaps up and Mark's face blanks. Both dropping their hands from the other's grasp.

 

“What?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Jackson’s smile fades, confusion flooding his face. He points at the two of them. “Weren’t you guys just like, professing your love for each other?” 

 

At that Jaebum groans, head falling into his palms and Mark rubs a hand at the back of his neck. “No that's not- no.”

 

Confusion is still strewn across Jackson's face as he waits for them to explain.

 

“Jaebum and I were,” Mark gathers the words carefully. “Role-playing.” 

 

“Role...playing?” Jackson parrots.

 

Another groan is heard from behind Mark. “Yeah, see there's someone very special to Jaebum and he doesn't know how to tell them-- well what you just heard, to their face. I was just pretending to be them to help him.”

 

It's quiet for a few minutes. The only sounds in the room being Youngjae at Mark's desk, furiously pressing at the keyboard and clicking the mouse, completely oblivious to what's going on.

 

Jackson seems to be processing this for a moment, or trying to figure out if he believes it. Neither Mark nor Jaebum can tell. They suppose it's a bit of both by his next question.

 

“Then who was all that really meant for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me in the comments or on tumblr @vanilla--beans, I love hearing from y'all! ❤
> 
> Also I am going to include Yugyeom some more, and Bam will be introduced in the next chapter. Probably. Hopefully.


	13. Flower shop (a)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another split chapter because I don't like how the second half came out. I'll edit it asap and get it up. ❤
> 
>  
> 
> Also is anyone still reading this? I kind of want keep going with it but like if it's shit well...
> 
> Plus I have like 2 more fics I wanna start (but I'll still work on this one if y'all want).

Jackson just stares at the two men just looked at each other, trying to figure out how to answer him. He supposes the situation is private and chooses to dismiss it.

 

“It's okay, I don't  _ need _ to know obviously. I was just curious.” he says with a smile.

 

Jaebum’s shoulders drop, relieved, and Mark just nods.

 

“If you're having trouble telling that person, y’know verbally, you can always get them some flowers. They don't have any allergies do they?” Jackson says as he walks over to Mark’s desk to wrench Youngjae away from the computer.

 

Jaebum looks to Mark again since he has no clue what Jackson is or isn't allergic to, the idea of flowers sounding nice. Mark takes a moment before he shakes his head.

 

“Uh no, they don't.” Jaebum answers.

 

“Oh good then -- Youngjae,  sweetheart we have to go now. Then get them a simple bouquet. A friend of mine actually owns shop not far from where I live. I can give you the address.” It's both a statement and a question. 

 

Jaebum looks to Mark once more and the elder nods. “Sure, yeah. That'd be-- yeah.” he stutters which causes Mark to snort.

 

Jackson, having finally coerced Youngjae away from the desktop, walks back over. “Cool. I'll text it to you. You can't really go wrong with flowers. Something like roses or orchids, white one's specifically. They're a personal favorite.”

 

Jaebum nods again, his brain not quite working as usual when Jackson's around. Mark elbows him none too discreetly.

 

“Yeah, thanks.”

 

Jackson smiles and hums in response, looking down at Youngjae. “Say bye, baby.”

 

Youngjae, beaming like the ray of sunshine he is, waves dramatically at the two men. “Bye Mr. Im! Bye-bye uncle Mark!”

 

Said men wave back, grinning fondly as they leave the room.

 

A few seconds later however, Jackson pokes his head back in. “By the way, I seriously had no clue y'all knew each other like, out of work too. We should all hang out sometime.” he flashes a sweet smile, and leaves quickly so there's no room for either of them to object.

 

Jaebum sighs, once again relieved, and Mark gets his things as they leave as well.

 

\-------

 

“Yeah BamBam’s a mutual friend of mine and Jackson's. They actually met at the hospital Jackson was at when he had Youngjae.”

 

Jaebum listened as Mark explained who the flower shop owner --with the admittedly odd nickname-- was. Jackson had texted him the address to the shop, but Jaebum wasn't too keen on going by himself so Mark offered to drive there with him.

 

“How did they meet?”

 

Mark shrugs. “I don't remember how exactly they had met, but I’d left to get Jackson some jello and when I came back they were in a deep conversation. Turns out he was there for the same reason.”

 

“Oh wait so he’s like…” Jaebum trails off. 

 

“Yep. You know Yugyeom,” Jaebum nods.

 

Mark pulls into the shop's parking lot. “Well, that's Bam’s kid. He was fairly younger than Jackson at the time. Honestly, learning about him made Jackson's situation all that more real.”

 

Jaebum takes a moment to process this as they get out of Mark's car. This whole situation was still hard to grasp, but if he was going to get anywhere with Jackson he had to get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me in the comments or on my tumblr @vanilla--beans, I love hearing from y'all ❤


	14. Flower shop (b)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I had completely forgotten how I wanted this chapter to go. Also, I had no idea some of y'all liked this story that much - it means a lot that some of you are genuinely invested in it. I had no intention of completely abandoning it, I was just going to put it on hold, I guess. But! I'll just keep updating it so long as you guys wanna read it.

“Bam, it's Mark. You in?” Mark practically shouts out into the seemingly empty store. There was a sign on the door that clearly said closed, but Mark had mentioned that was probably because BamBam was just working on some arrangements and didn't want to be bothered.

 

“Uncle Mark!”

 

Instead of being greeted by the owner, they were met with a happy shriek, and a scrawny kid launching himself at Mark.

 

Jaebum watches as Mark, totally unphased, catches him and hugs him tight. “Hey, Yugy.” He chuckles. “What's up? I don't think I saw you at school today.”

 

Yugyeom shakes his head. “Nope. I didn' feel good so I stayed home,” he pauses to wave at Jaebum. “But now I'm better so papa let me come help with the flowers!”

 

“That's great, I'm glad you're feeling better. Could you please go tell Bam that we're here?” Mark sets Yugyeom down, and the child nods, skipping to the back of the store.

 

A couple of minutes later, BamBam comes out to see them. 

 

Jaebum doesn't really know what he was expecting, but it wasn't this. BamBam, instead of owning a flower shop, looked like he should be walking some runway in Paris. Judging by how well done his makeup --yeah that was definitely makeup-- had looked. His hair was nicely styled; almost expertly styled it looked like. He wore some decently sized hooped earrings, rings that looked mighty expensive, and a pair of boots that were probably twice the price of the rings.

 

Not to mention he had legs for days.

 

“Hey Mark and,” he stops and looks Jaebum up and down, brows raised in intrigue. “Guy I don't know but really wouldn't mind knowing. What's up?”

 

“Uh hi.” Jaebum responds awkwardly, slightly taken aback at the blatant interest, and looks over at his friend. There's a strange look that crosses Mark's features before it changes into something indifferent.

 

“Hey Bam, unfortunately Jaebum here is off limits. Which is why we're here actually; came to request an arrangement.”

 

BamBam looks only slightly upset at Jaebum being unavailable but is immediately excited at the request. “Awesome. What's the occasion?” he looks at Jaebum, pulling out a pen and a pad.

 

The man clears his throat. “No occasion-”

 

“Yet.” Mark interrupts.

 

“Hm I see, so you're still trying to woo 'em.” Bambam says immediately, jotting it down. “So you'll want something simple; nice but not too plain. What kind of flowers were you thinking?”

 

Jaebum thinks back to what Jackson said earlier. “Uh, Orchids? White.”

 

Bambam hums. “Nice. Now do you want to pick up the arrangement or have it delivered? You could just give me their name and address and I can--”

 

“--I'll pick it up!” Jaebum interjects a little too quickly.

 

Bambam raises a brow at him but dismisses it. “Okay then. I'm a little swamped this week; I'm drowning in orders but hey, what can you do when you produce literal art.”

 

Mark snorts. “Sure.”

 

“Shut it.” BamBam counters. “Anyway, you can come back this weekend and pick it up.”

 

\-------

 

Mark and Jaebum finally leave the shop, Jaebum having given BamBam his number in order to contact him one the bouquet was finished. The only he had to figure out now was find a way to give it to him, and ask him on a date properly. 

 

“Well,” Mark began as they brainstormed in the car. “ and I’m totally spitballing here, but why don't you just go to his house and ask him. You can be all romantic once you get to the actual date.”

 

Jaebum shakes his head. “No, too straightforward…”

 

“Too st- look, hint dropping really isn't your forté so straightforward is pretty much your best bet.” Jaebum groans.

 

“But what if I choke up again. I don't want another pie situation.” At that mark snorts and Jaebum glares at him.

 

“Sorry, sorry. Um let me just try and think of something,” the elder takes a moment to do so and it's quiet until they pull into Jaebum's driveway. 

 

“Oh!” He turns to face Jaebum. “Jackson, knowing that we know each other, suggested we all hang out right?” Jaebum nods slowly.

 

“Yes which I'm all for, but the point is to get just the two of us together.” Mark rolls his eyes.

 

“Duh. I'll set something up for all of us, and just not show up. I'll just tell Jackson I had some work pour over into the weekend and had to cancel, leaving you guys alone.” Mark finishes proudly.

 

“That is… so cliche.” Jaebum snorts.

 

Mark huffs in mock offense. “Okay then come up with something better.”

 

Jaebum raises his hands in defeat immediately and Mark nods. “That’s what I thought. I'll text you some of the places he likes and we can plan from there.” 

 

Jaebum doesn't think this will really work but he can't come up with anything better so, here's hoping right? He says his goodbyes to Mark and walks inside, immediately slumping onto his couch.

 

He really hopes this'll work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me in the comments or on Tumblr @vanilla--beans ❤
> 
> Once again it means a lot that you guys still wanna stick with this fic, I appreciate it, and thanks so much for reading! (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
